It was always you
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: The professor and Mary Ann realize they love each other, but as always, take FOREVER in admitting it. Do these two need the help of interfering matchmakers, or can they figure it out on their own? As story dedicated to a beautiful friendship and Russell Johnson. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I decided to write another story on Gilligan, since it has so much material. This one is going to actually be a story, not a one-shot, so I will try my best to post chapters as quickly as possible. (If I receive reviews of course) :). This is a professor/ Mary Ann fic, with a little skipper/ginger. Takes place just after the Miss Castaway episode. Dedicated to my favorite professor Russell Johnson. Also, to all those who reviewed my other story, this one's for you**.

Mary Ann stormed into her hut, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I lost out to a monkey!" She yelled, quickly changing into her normal clothing. Of all the things Gilligan had to do, he had to throw a wrench into the competition yet again. Even as she fumed over the unfairness of it all, she did have to laugh at the memory of Ginger's face when she found out she had lost to the primate. As she calmed down, she realized that Gilligan was right. The poor boy would have thrown himself under the bus if he had selected one of the girls. Mary Ann sighed. She probably would have lost anyway. Even Mr. Howell would have eventually agreed that Ginger was the most beautiful on the island. "At least the Professor thinks I'm beautiful," she thought as she sat down on the edge of her bunk.

The Professor. Just thinking his name made Mary Ann feel tingly all over. She had harbored a huge crush on him since the early days on the island, but had always thought it was Ginger he was interested in. "After all," he would always say, "The most handsome man and most beautiful girl tend to deserve each other." But it didn't take her long to realize that there was more to the Professor than just looks and brains. He was funny, and kind, and rather shy and quiet. He was far from the glamorous, attention grabbing, pigheaded stud that Ginger would probably fall for. Mary Ann had truly found a great friend in the Professor.

Then came the contest. Once again Mary Ann thought that the Professor would agree with the Skipper and say that Ginger was the most beautiful. But once again, he was proven wrong. The Professor went deeper than just physical beauty. He was a man who put great value in beauty on the inside as well as the out. Mary Ann had been ecstatic to find that the man she loved thought she could win this competition. But of course, no winner was actually found.

Mary Ann leaned back against the wall, reveling in the thought of the Professor. With his big blue eyes, and his kind smile, and his slightly unruly hair... And of course his knowledge and his comforting spirit. "But he only thinks of me as a friend." Mary Ann thought remorsefully. "He doesn't actually love me back." Whatever Mary Ann was going to say was interrupted by the door being opened. At first, she thought it was Ginger, getting ready for the vent on tonight's events that were sure to come. But she was surprised when she saw the Professor, standing timidly at the door. "Oh, uh Mary Ann," he stuttered in a most un-professor like manner, "I was um... Just checking to see if uh... You were... Alright."

**Ominous music in background... Evil laugh. :). Yes, I decided to leave the first chapter on a cliffhanger. Please review if you want to see what happens to our dear Professor, and rather bewildered Mary Ann. Oh, and by the way, if someone could tell me how I post a new chapter without having to repost the whole story, that would be greatly appreciated. Do I just select new chapter, and it does it for me? I'm new at this, so please let me know! Thank you guys, will post more soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm on a roll. (Or I just have nothing else to do.) Here's the next section in our little story. Thank you for the quick reviews, and thank you to EveninginHornersCorners for teaching me how update this**.

Mary Ann stood there, completely unsure of what to say. The Professor shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out where to go from here. "It's just... Uh... I was making sure you weren't dwelling too much on the whole competition thing, and uh... Well.." The Professor stopped, mentally kicking himself for sounding so childish. Mary Ann wasn't sure what to make of this whole thing. He wasn't acting like himself. In fact, he had been acting strange all night. So, she decided to put him at ease. "Really Professor, I'm fine. I was actually just laughing at Ginger's reaction to losing to a monkey."

The Professor laughed too, feeling slightly more at ease. "Last I saw her, she was chasing down Gilligan and the monkey, absolutely steaming." He said with a grin. "I can't even blame her for being a sore loser." Mary Ann laughed, motioning for the Professor to take a seat. As he sat down, Mary Ann found the courage to say, "Professor, I want to thank you." The Professor looked at her quizzically. "What for?" He asked, again somewhat shakily. "Well, for believing in me. I mean, let's face it. Even Mr. Howell would have eventually come around and voted for Ginger. But you stuck by me, it really... It really meant a lot." She finished, unsure of what else to say.

The Professor turned red as a tomato. He managed to stutter out,"Well... I uh... You uh... You were the obvious choice." He said as firmly as he could muster, becoming more and more professional by the second. "A beauty contest is not just about shallow, material things. You have to also amount to something, do some sort of good work. Ginger has physical beauty, but on the inside she is as shallow as they come. And you've seen her amazing ability to avoid work. And Mrs. Howell, well, she thinks she can throw her money around and get what she wants. Not exactly pageant material. You were the correct choice, the smart choice, the SCIENTIFIC choice. Any man with a brain in these matters could see that." He finished, nodding his head.

Mary Ann's heart sank. So, the professor only picked her because it was logical. He didn't ACTUALLY have feelings for her. Mary Ann tried to reason with herself. "You weren't expecting him to, you're just friends. Get a grip!" She mentally scolded, but it was no use. Seeing Mary Ann's downcast face, the Professor suddenly realized with horror what he had said. "Mary Ann... I... I didn't mean... What I meant was," he tried, letting himself trip over his tongue yet again. "I actually came in here to ask you something," he said when he regained his capability of speech.

Mary Ann looked up. She had somehow been able to control her emotions. But she was definitely surprised at this turn of events. "God, he knows how to play a girls emotions like a roller coaster," she muttered. The Professor cleared the lump in his throat and said, " I was wondering if you would accompany me to the cove in an hour for a little dinner I prepared. Sort of as a celebration slash condolence thing." He finished, cringing at how hopeful and scared he sounded.

Mary Ann was stunned. Professor Roy Hinkley had just asked her to dinner...in the cove...alone. Not allowing herself to read too much into it, and restraining herself from screaming and jumping around the room, she answered calmly, "Of course, sounds great." The Professor concealed a delighted smile. "I'll see you then." He stated and promptly ran out the door. Mary Ann made sure he was long gone, before jumping up and down and screaming like a little girl. She quickly ran to the makeshift closet and searched through Ginger's clothes for something nice to wear. She couldn't help but think that this evening was going to be a night to remember.

**Well, there's chapter 2. So what will Mary Ann do? What was up with the Professor and all the stuttering? And most important, what will happen at the cove? (Evil laugh). Review to find out! Let me know what you guys think. I will try to post more ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's chapter three. Once again, thank you guys for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it. I promise to include some of the other characters very soon. And as always, R.I.P Russell Johnson.**

Professor Roy Hinkley ran into his hut, a million things racing around in his mind. But one thought kept repeating over and over again, much louder and more prominent than the others. "She said yes, she said yes, she said yes, she said YES!" He kept thinking, trying to think of another instance where he had been this happy.

As he quickly got dressed into nicer and cleaner attire, he replayed the event in his mind. It certainly didn't go as he expected it to, especially after he had opened his big fat mouth. All that mumbo jumbo about how she was the scientific choice, and how the others just didn't fit description, it was just a way for the Professor to save himself from saying how he truly felt.

Mary Ann... The only woman that could cause him to lose the capability of coherent speech. Roy had always shied away from women, he felt he had a brain where his heart should be. But she was different. She caused him to really feel, not just the slight infatuation of spotting a pretty woman in a crowd. No, this was stomach dropping, heart pounding, head spinning, tongue tripping, full blown love, and there was no scientific explanation for the way she made him feel.

Roy sighed and stared at the wall. How foolish he must have seemed to her, stuttering like a guilty schoolboy. It was so unlike him to not have the right words to say, but talking to Mary Ann had become the exception. "I just get so nervous around her, like I'm afraid to say the wrong thing, or even worse, tell her how I feel." He said sighing.

It wasn't like he would never tell Mary Ann how he felt. In fact, he really wanted to. It was just that every time he opened his mouth around her lately, he couldn't find the courage to get those three elusive little words out. He tried to blame his insecurity on being afraid of rejection, but he knew that wasn't it. He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. Mary Ann was one of the best friends he ever had, and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Being in love doesn't mean the friendship stops you idiot," he scolded himself," That actually allows you to know each other better, and allows the friendship to grow." Pleased with his own pep talk, Roy finished up and started toward Mary Ann's hut. "Tonight." He said firmly, resolving to tell her those all important words. Also making a vow not to get all scientific on her whenever he felt nervous, he reached the hut. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door...

**Yes, I know. It's another cliffhanger. But I have to keep you guys interested right? :). Stay to tuned for the next installment of our little love story. What happens after the fateful knock? What goes on at the cove? Will Roy hold to his promise? And when will I start including other characters?! Review to find out. I will try to post chapter 4 soon. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! So here's chapter 4! Don't worry, we are getting to the good stuff now. It's the moment you've all been waiting for... (Drumroll) the cove! And to answer my own question from last chapter, yes, I will be including the other characters shortly. Enjoy!**

Mary Ann heard a knock on the little hut's door. Applying the finishing touches and taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door, and opened it gently. There stood The Professor, with a basket and blanket in hand, greeting her with a shy smile. "Well, he looks incredible," she thought, trying to stifle the blush on her cheeks. Breaking the silence, she stepped out the door, saying, "Hi Professor! I'm all set to go."

The Professor stood there, stunned. "My God, she looks amazing!" He thought as he tried not to let his mouth hang open. When he finally registered she had spoken to him, he managed to splutter out, "Um yeah, of course... Right... You look... Uh... Wow. Um, let's go." He somehow managed to extend his arm to her, allowing her to take it, before making their way to the cove.

After recovering from their initial awkwardness, the pair laughed and talked all the way to their destination. When they reached the cove, they spread out the blanket, and began to lay out the contents of the basket. "Wow, this all looks great Professor, I didn't know you liked to cook," Mary Ann said, whistling appreciatively. The Professor smiled. "Well, it's not exactly my FAVORITE pastime, but I guess I do like to prepare some meals. I thought that fish, some waters, and my 'island salad' would suffice."he said, and with that began to serve to two of them.

After they had finished the meal, Mary Ann smiled happily at the Professor. "Gee Professor, you should cook more often. That was great! What was in that salad?" She asked him. "Well, mostly it was a mix of the island's edible vegetation. But the dressing, well that's my secret." He responded, pleased that she liked it so much, "And thank you, I'm glad you liked it. But, I'm perfectly content letting YOU cook the meals around here." He said with a devilish smile. Mary Ann laughed and smacked him in the arm. They sat there quietly for awhile, just content with each other's company.

"Oh Professor, look at that sunset, isn't it just beautiful?" Sighed Mary Ann, breaking the silence. "Yes, it is." Said the Professor. "But not as beautiful as you," he thought, but decided that was too cliche. "Mary Ann, I think it would be ok to... I mean... If you want, you can call me Roy," he said quietly. Mary Ann nodded her head slowly, "Roy," she said out loud, "It's a very nice name, it suits you." The Professor smiled, delighted at dropping all the formality. Mary Ann concealed the huge grin threatening to spread across her face, delighted that the Professor... No... ROY now wanted to be on a first name basis.

"So, Roy..." Mary Ann started. "What is it you miss the most about home?" The Professor thought for a moment, then he replied, "I guess I miss my students, and my job. I really do love science and I feel that without teaching,my purpose is gone." He sat quietly for a moment feeling just a little homesick. Then he asked, "What do you miss most?" Mary Ann paused, not completely sure on what to say. "Well, I suppose I miss the farm...and my Aunt Martha and Uncle George." she said. "But really, I had just left to start a new life for myself. I felt like I was trapped where I was, being stuck in a small town and all." She finished. "Besides,"she thought, "I hadn't met you yet."

Roy nodded,deciding not to push the subject any further. As they both stared out at the sunset, Roy couldn't help but glance at Mary Ann. She looked so beautiful, with her down to earth charm and her bright smile that could lighten up any person's day. "Mary Ann..."he began quietly, not exactly sure what he was going to say. She looked at him quizzically. Roy sent up a silent prayer, called on 20 seconds of insane courage, and slowly leaned in...

"Professor! Professor! We need your help! Well, I need your help! Oh, hi Mary Ann," yelled a fast approaching Gilligan, who was waving his arms about like a madman. The Professor quickly sprang back, trying to hide his embarrassment... and fury. "Gilligan...what... exactly... seems to be the problem?" He muttered between clenched teeth. "It's Ginger, she's trying to kill me!" Gilligan said panicked. The Professor rolled his eyes. Of all the things that had to interrupt him, THIS, was Gilligan's excuse?

"Gilligan, I'm sure Ginger is not capable of actually killing you. If you're that bothered by it,why don't you ask the Skipper for help?" The Professor asked in annoyance. "He's trying Professor, but she just can't be stopped! Gosh, if I would've known this was going to make her THAT mad I would've picked her!" Gilligan said indignantly. The Professor sighed. Clearly his assistance was needed. "Mary Ann, do you mind if I take a rain check." he asked pleadingly. Mary Ann laughed, partly out of frustration and partly because of the humor of the situation. "Of course Professor, I'll pack up. You go calm down the fiery redhead." The Professor gave a relieved smile, glad that she understood his predicament.

"Come on Professor, I gotta hide! Last I saw her she was coming this way,"Gilligan pleaded. The Professor gave an exasperated, "Alright Gilligan I'm coming," before giving a reluctant smile to Mary Ann. Mary Ann stood up and moved in closer to him so only he could hear her. "I had a really good time tonight... Roy," she added. The Professor gave her a huge grin before being pulled away by Gilligan.

**Well, there you have it. Stay tuned for a new chapter, available to readers soon. Will the Professor ever get another opportunity to kiss Mary Ann? What were Mary Ann's thoughts on the evening? Will Gilligan escape the clutches of a certain fiery redhead, or will the Professor strangle him first? Review to find out! :). By the way, I of course do not own the rights to anything that has to do with Gilligan's Island, and the 20 seconds of insane courage line is unfortunately not mine, it belongs to the movie "We Bought a Zoo."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, here's Chapter 5. We now gets to see who kills Gilligan first :). Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I will make sure to put in the rest of the gang within the next couple chapters at most! And of course I do not own the rights to the Gilligan cast and crew and script and whatnot.**

"So you see Ginger, it was the only logical decision Gilligan could make! Surely you understand..." The professor said, patting a distraught Ginger on the shoulder, while shielding an extremely frightened Gilligan. The movie star sniffled, nodding her head in understanding. The professor sighed. Why did movie stars have to be so... so... so dramatic?!

Gilligan poked his head out from behind the professor. "Is she still mad Professor?" Before the Professor could get a word out, a crying Ginger gave Gilligan a huge hug, showing that all was forgiven. The Professor just smiled, glad all of the madness was over. "Now, I suggest we all retire, after all... It is getting late," the Professor said, already heading in the direction of his hut. Gilligan freed his hand, and waved at the professor. "Bye Professor, sorry for interrupting you earlier." Ginger looked at him quizzically. "Interrupted?" She asked. "Yeah, him and Mary Ann were at the cove when I went to go get him. They looked like they were talking about something important," Gilligan finished before starting to make his way to his hut. Ginger stood there for a minute, processing that piece of information. Then, a huge smile grew on her face. This was DEFINITELY something her bunk mate needed to share... Tonight! She ran off to her hut, trying to act natural as a preoccupied Mary Ann appeared in sight.

Mary Ann was in a daze, still trying to piece together what had just happened. The Professor...Roy... had asked her to call him by his first name, and then, he was about to kiss her! She was almost SURE he was going to kiss her, if they hadn't been interrupted. "Maybe I misread it," she muttered as she got closer to her hut. "Maybe he was just leaning in closer to talk, or I had something on my face, or, or..." She stopped trying to think up other possibilities, allowing herself to believe that the man she loved actually loved her back! Mary Ann was so happy, she could hardly walk, or talk, or even think straight. The only other thought that penetrated her foggy brain was "Where do we go from here?"

Mary Ann didn't want to be the one that initiated the first kiss. No, Roy was in charge of that. But, she didn't want to wait in eternity for that to happen either. She hoped that he wasn't too embarrassed, or that he didn't change his mind about everything. "No," she decided. "He wouldn't do that. Once the professor has made his mind up there has to be some sort of cataclysmic event to change it." She headed back into her hut dreamily, thoughts filled with the professor. When she walked in she was noticed a certain movie star giving her a very interesting grin.

"So what have you been up to tonight?"Ginger said. "I heard you were taking the loss too hard." Mary Ann blushed, surprised that the news had traveled so fast. "Did Gilligan say anything?" she said. "Gilligan didn't have to say much other than you and the professor were together...alone." Ginger said triumphantly, pleased that Mary Ann didn't try to conceal the obvious. Mary Ann rolled her eyes. "Alright, what is it exactly you want to know?" She asked. Ginger squealed in excitement. "Has he kissed you yet?" She asked. Mary Ann shook her head. "No, I think he was about to, but Gilligan interrupted him before he got the chance." Ginger looked slightly disappointed.

"Wait, what so you mean 'you think?'"Ginger asked quizzically. "Either he tried to kiss you or he didn't." Mary Ann sighed, trying to figure out a way to explain her persistent cloud of doubt. "I mean, I'm pretty sure he was going to, but he could have been doing something else. I...I'm not real experienced with this stuff, so, I guess I don't want to read too much into everything." She finished. Ginger rolled her eyes. "Stop deluding yourself Mary Ann. Did he lean in?" She asked. Mary Ann nodded. "Did he start to close his eyes?" Ginger asked again. Mary Ann nodded yet another affirmative. "Did one of his hands start to come up toward your face?" questioned Ginger. Mary Ann gave yet another nod. "Well then, he wasn't exactly brushing off an eyelash my friend." Ginger crowed triumphantly.

Mary Ann smiled, delighted that the resident "love expert" confirmed her hypothesis. "So Ginger, what exactly do I do from here?" She asked, eager to know more. "Well," Ginger started with a flourish. "You wait for him to ask you somewhere again, which I know he will. Then, you tell me, so I can keep everyone else out of your way. Finally, well, the rest is up to him." She said. Mary Ann grinned, grateful that her friend was willing to help. "Ginger, do you think he'll tell me he loves me before he kisses me?" She asked, slightly embarrassed. Ginger laughed. "Well, it's certainly a possibility. But I think he'll probably wait until after the kiss to say anything. Actually, he'll probably wait for you to say something first. Guys are VERY insecure about admitting feelings, unless they know that the feelings are mutual." She said, finally flipping out the little lamp, and crawling into bed. They lay in their respective bunks for awhile before Ginger said quietly, "He's a great guy Mary Ann. He's quite the catch. I wouldn't let this one go." Mary Ann nodded in the darkness, wholeheartedly agreeing. "Yes, I won't." she said to Ginger, before finally falling asleep. As she slept, the only dreams she had were dreams of Roy, and what the future held for the two of them.

**Well, that's Chapter 5. A little more fluff and drabble than normal, but the good stuff is coming your way soon. Will Roy ask her to pick up where they left off the next day? Will Ginger manage to keep the other nosy castaways in line? Review to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now... The chapter you've all been waiting for! :). Again, thank you all for the reviews. They've been a great support to me. I will be including more of the Gilligan crew in chapter 7, so stay tuned.**

Roy Hinkley awoke bright and early the next morning. After clearing his bleary eyes of sleep and sitting up groggily, all of the events of yesterday came flooding back to him in a rush. "Mary Ann..." He sighed, running his hand through his messy hair. He had been so close to finally going through with it, until Gilligan came and messed it all up...again. Roy shook his head, trying to find SOME humor in the situation.

He couldn't really blame the boy. Gilligan hadn't any idea what he had stumbled upon, and Ginger really was a force to be reckoned with wen she got angry. Roy chuckled at the memory of Gilligan's terrified face when the redhead finally did catch up with him. "No," Roy decided, stepping out into the cool morning air, "Gilligan can't really be blamed for this. My only problem though, is what do I do now?"

He knew he had to get Mary Ann alone again, that was certain. He also knew that there was no turning back now, no "chickening out" as some of his former students had so blatantly put it. He was going to go through with it, he loved her too much to back away now. "But being alone on this island is near impossible!" He muttered as he tried to formulate a plan. It was true. The castaways tried to stick together as much as possible, for fear that something might happen to one of them. If only he had someone to distract the others while they snuck off. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make do." He said as he walked over to Mary Ann's hut, already coming up with a plan.

Mary Ann started as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, and gave a huge smile when she saw Roy. "Ro... I mean Professor! What a surprise!" She said, switching back to his more formal name as an indication Ginger was in the room. She wasn't quite ready to tell him that Ginger was in on the secret. "Ah... Mary Ann, just the person I was looking for!" Roy said, understanding. "I was wondering if you could help me gather some more of those leaves I was using for my experiment. All of the boys are busy, and if you didn't have anything else planned, I could really use the help." He finished, hoping desperately she had nothing else to do.

Mary Ann turned and gave a look to Ginger, who had been listening from her bunk. Ginger gave a slight nod, to affirm the plan. Mary Ann turned back to Roy. "Of course Professor, I don't have anything else planned. Give me ten minutes, I'll meet you there." She said with a grin. Roy smiled and gave a nod to Ginger. "Do you want to join us Ginger?" Mary Ann asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. Ginger wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Sounds like work. I think I'll pass," she said, shooting a wink at Mary Ann. Roy concealed a laugh, waved goodbye to the girls, and headed off into the jungle.

"YES!" Yelled an excited Mary Ann, thrilled that Roy had asked so soon. Ginger smiled, obviously happy for her friend. "Alright, you start heading out. I've got this end covered. Operation Cupid is a go," she said seriously. Mary Ann laughed. "Operation Cupid? You make this sound like some sort of James Bond movie or something," she teased. "Well I like it, it makes it sound official," Ginger said in mock seriousness. "Besides, I always wanted to be a Bond girl." She said with a wicked grin. Mary Ann laughed, and gave her friend a quick hug before heading out the door, and after Roy.

"Mary Ann! Mary Ann! Where could she be?" The skipper said quizzically. Ginger, who had been "patrolling the grounds" so to speak, walked over to the Skipper. "Oh, skipper. Mary Ann is busy. She is looking for something new for dinner. She's tired of all the fish and vegetation, surely you understand." She finished, knowing that food was a VERY important subject to the Skipper. The Skipper nodded, satisfied. "Well then, that's okay. I was just needing some help at the beach with our S.O.S signal. I can just go get the Professor." He said. Ginger shook her head. "No, he told me to tell everyone he doesn't want to be disturbed. He's working on a very important experiment." She said convincingly. The Skipper nodded, beaten. "Well okay. I got the Howell's and Gilligan at the beach working on the signal, but I have to keep going to and from the supply hut. I would ask Gilligan to help carry the stuff, but..." The skipper said, not wanting to talk bad about his eager, but clutzy little buddy. "Well, I suppose I could help you," Ginger said, feeling bad for the Skipper. His eyes widened. "Are you feeling okay Ginger? Did you hit your head?" He asked concerned. Ginger winced, realizing she must have deserved that comment. "No I'm okay... Really... I just figured everyone else is helping, so I might as well." She said. "Well okay, I'd be happy to have you help," the Skipper said, and with that, the two headed for the supply hut. "Come on Professor," Ginger thought as they went. "Don't let Mary Ann down. The ball's in your court now."

**Okay, I lied. This wasn't quite the chapter yet. But I promise that the next chapter will be all MAP, and will be worth the wait. Now for the questions: Will Ginger succeed in keeping everyone at the beach? Will the Professor step it up and go through with his plan? Will Gilligan mess it up again? Will Ginger find new love in the Skipper? Will the Skipper stop trying to hide his crush on Ginger? So many questions, all looking for answers. Review to find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, NOW is the chapter you have been waiting for. :). As always, thank you so much for the reviews. The only characters that haven't been mentioned yet are the Howells, so they'll be coming into the picture next chapter.**

Mary Ann found Roy, rummaging through a pile of leaves at the base of a tree. Her heart sank briefly. "Maybe he really DID only need help." She thought as she watched him. Shaking her doubts aside, she made her presence known by grabbing a handful of the leaves at her feet and bringing them over to the Professor. He looked up, slightly startled, until he realized who it was. "Mary Ann," he said in a cheerful tone. "I thought for a second you weren't coming." Mary Ann smiled, feeling giddy that he was happy to see her. "Of course I was coming Roy, I just had to escape the camp. You of all people should know that takes time," she said with a grin.

Roy laughed, fully aware of how difficult it was to sneak away from the other castaways. "Well, now that your here, I suggest we get started on these leaves. Look for the healthy ones, and put them in a pile, leave the damaged or dying ones alone. I packed a nice lunch for us after we get more done," he said. Mary Ann laughed. "Dare I ask what this experiment is for Professor?" She said teasingly. Roy blushed for just a minute, the grinned wickedly and said, "You could, but you probably wouldn't understand a word of it. Now come on, let's hop to it." Mary Ann mock saluted, and began to sort through the leaves.

As the day wore on, the two worked on the leaves, talking quietly. Ever so often a silence would come over the area, and they would be content to just sneak glances at each other while working. Finally, most of the task was done. Both groups of leaves were neatly sorted into piles, and the pair sat down to enjoy their lunch. They ate quietly for awhile, just enjoying the fact they were together.

"So," Roy said, finally breaking the silence. "What's the best thing about being on the island?" Mary Ann was a little puzzled. "Um... Well," she started, a little off guard. Roy turned a little red. "Sorry for the random question. It's just... We already talked about what we missed about the mainland, I just thought there must be something we both like about this place," he stammered, trying to explain his reasoning. Mary Ann laughed. "No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it. I really like all of the nature surrounding us. It's so exciting, so different from what I'm used to." She said. "And of course, there's you," she thought. Roy nodded his head gravely, like he was analyzing her answer. "Well, I suppose I like all the space to do experiments. I feel like I have room to do what I want, instead of working with the little school lab I used with my tiny amount of funding. Also, this place is a scientific feeding ground. There's so much to be explored, so much to experiment, so much to analyze and record..." He said, rambling on, slipping in to his serious little science dreamland.

Mary Ann wasn't sure what made her do it. Maybe it was because he was going into his serious mode again, and she was afraid to lose him to his scientific thoughts. Maybe it's because she found humor in the situation. Whatever it was, Mary Ann picked up a handful of the dead leaves, and threw them over Roy. She knew it was extremely childish, but she couldn't stifle a giggle when she saw Roy's startled face. For a brief moment, she worried he would be upset, or think she was crazy, but those fears quickly died when she saw Roy start to laugh. He reached down to grab some leaves in retaliation, but Mary Ann was already up and running, leaving Roy no choice but to chase after her, laughing.

As she ran, Mary Ann failed to notice a root of tree, hidden casually by the "good" pile of leaves. She found herself flailing her arms, bracing herself for the fall. Roy, who was close behind, saw her start to go down. Partially for Mary Ann's sake, and partially to protect the leaves, Roy ran with a speed he didn't know he possessed and reached Mary Ann, catching her just before she fell. They both breathed heavily for a moment, before realizing exactly what they were doing. Roy looked down at Mary Ann, who had strands of hair in her face. His heart rate quickened, and he knew this was it. Trying to hide her fear and excitement, Mary Ann smiled at him and said sarcastically, "My hero." Roy laughed, and brushed the hair out of her face. Then, he leaned in and softly touched his lips to hers.

It was a gentle, safe kiss. But Mary Ann felt like the whole world was spinning around her, and that her and Roy were the only two people on earth. As she slowly wrapped her arms around him, she wondered if she had actually fallen, and somehow died and went to heaven. "Nope," she decided when Roy wrapped his arms tightly around her, "This is real." As the kiss deepened, Roy felt a surge of emotions that he couldn't name, all he knew was that he was here, with Mary Ann, and he was going to hold on to her and never let her go.

Finally, although with reluctance, the two had to come up for air. They stood there, still in each other's arms, just drinking in the sight of one another. "Wow," Mary Ann managed to splutter out after awhile. Roy gave a shy smile, and almost in a whisper said, "I love you Mary Ann." Mary Ann couldn't believe it, she was so happy that words failed her. Instead, she settled on flying into his arms and kissing him once more, this time with a little more force and passion. "I love you too," she whispered when they broke apart. Roy laughed and grasped her hand, like it was the lifeboat that was keeping him from drowning. "I should have told you that a long time ago Mary Ann, it's just..." He started, putting his heart on his sleeve. "It's just that I was afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid of ruining our friendship, afraid of losing you, afraid to love you so much it hurts, afraid to show my feelings..." He rambled off, before Mary Ann put her finger to his lips, quieting him. "It's okay love, I was afraid too. And you don't ever have to worry about loving me too much. That's what true love is. Loving a person so much that it physically hurts sometimes. But that's when you know you have a love worth fighting for," she told him, and vanquished his fears with another warm and tender kiss.

Roy and Mary Ann stood like that for awhile, lost in their own little world, before Roy finally pulled away with a sigh. "I think it's best we head back," he said a little reluctantly. Mary Ann nodded. "What about the leaves?" She asked. Roy stood puzzled for a moment, and then realized in surprise that through all of the excitement, he had completely forgotten about the leaves and the experiment. "The boys and I will come back tomorrow and get them I suppose," he said. Mary Ann smiled slyly. "I could come with you to get them," she said. Roy laughed and kissed her forehead. "As much as I would enjoy that darling, I actually DO have to get them back to the camp soon. But I promise I will find a way for us to be alone tomorrow as well," he said, extending his hand for her to hold it.

They walked hand in hand back towards camp, more happy than they had ever been. Finally, Mary Ann asked, "Roy? How long do you think we should keep this from everyone else? I mean, they're bound to find out sooner or later, and I think they'd be hurt if we don't tell them ourselves." Roy nodded. He had been thinking the same thing. "I don't know sweetheart, I agree we should tell them soon. We could even tell them when we got back. But I'm leaving that one up to you," he finished before spying the camp. Mary Ann looked up at him and gently touched his cheek. Roy leaned down and kissed her. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching. "Mary Ann! Professor! There you..." Gilligan started, until he noticed what the pair was doing. "Wait? Are you guys kissing? Skipper! Skipper! They're kissing!" He shouted, with a mix of shock, excitement, and a bit of childlike disgust. Mary Ann and the Professor quickly broke apart to see all of the other castaways staring at them in shock. Mary Ann laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I guess we've made the decision on when to tell them," she whispered to Roy, who laughed. Never letting go of Mary Ann's hand, Roy looked out at his fellow island mates and said, "Well, we suppose we've got some explaining to do."

**And there it is! Hope it was worth the wait! Question time: What will the castaways reactions be? Will there be talks of wedding bells? Will Mary Ann and the Professor find time to be alone after all the madness dies down? Review to find out. As for the line "but that's when you know you have a love worth fighting for," I have a very wise friend who once told me that when I was having some doubts of my own. So, I don't know where they got it or if they made it up, but it is a line that has stuck with me for a very long time. So, the credit for that goes to my friend or wherever they got it from.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, let's get chapter 8 underway! As always, thank you for the reviews. All the castaways will be involved in this chapter.**

Roy cleared his throat, also slightly embarrassed. "You see, Mary Ann and I..." He started, but was interrupted by Gilligan of all people. "Well it's about time!" He yelled, obviously happy for the pair. Everyone looked at him in shock. This day was just full of excitement and surprises. "Um, yes well..." Roy said again, still staring at Gilligan. "I take it none of you were surprised then." All of the castaways shook their heads, before erupting into shouts of congratulations. Soon, the pair was surrounded by their friends, being hugged and pounded on the back. Laughing, they made sure to address each one of their friends, though they continued to seek out each other in the little group hug.

"Why it's simply marvelous! Congratulations my boy." Gushed Mr. Howell, already thinking about what he could give the two as a little wedding present. "Nice going Mary Ann," said Ginger with a wink. "Fill me in later," she whispered to her as she stepped over to hug the Professor. Mary Ann smiled and nodded towards her friend. "Wow Professor! This is great news! I'm really happy for you," the Skipper shouted. He viewed Mary Ann like a daughter, and he knew how much they really loved each other. "Thank you Skipper," said the Professor, absolutely glowing. "Well, I for one, though I am very happy for the two, will be keeping a close eye on them. We wouldn't want them engaging in anything improper," Mrs. Howell announced, causing both Roy and Mary Ann to blush. "Oh come now Mrs. Howell. I don't think..." The Skipper started, but was interrupted by the Professor. "It's okay Skipper, I'll handle this. Mrs. Howell, we appreciate the concern, but we are all grown adults here. Mary Ann and I have both agreed to uh... withhold from going too far," he assured, his blush growing deeper. Mrs. Howell still looked a little apprehensive, but she seemed to be a bit more at ease. "Well... nevertheless I will still have to keep an eye on you two," she said, not budging an inch.

The pair finally managed to escape the crew and found some time alone just before they were going to call it in for the night. Before they knew it they were in each other's arms, holding each other tightly. "Well darling, I suppose that went well," Roy said as he gently placed kisses on her forehead. Mary Ann leaned into him, just content to be in the arms of the man she loved. "Mm..." She muttered wrapping her arms around his neck. Roy laughed as he rocked her gently, like small dance steps to music that only the pair could hear. "Well, I suppose we'd best go to bed," he said reluctantly.

Mary Ann nodded, and slowly stepped away from him. Roy quickly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, trying to convey all of the love and passion that words could simply not express. Mary Ann looked at him, completely speechless. "I love you," Roy said, never meaning anything more in his life. Mary Ann smiled and touched his cheek. "And I you," she whispered, before heading back into her hut. Roy stood there, his hand on his cheek. "Marry me," he whispered. Realizing what he had just whispered, he hurried back to his hut feeling excited, bewildered, shocked... And scared.

**Sorry it's been so long updating. So... (Ominous organ music), will the professor figure out what's going on with him? Are wedding bells ringing? Will Mrs. Howell follow through on her threat... I mean promise? :). Stay tuned to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here's chapter 9! Thanks for the reviews again, and as always, this is in memory of Russell Johnson.**

Roy Hinkley sat on the edge of his bed, completely immersed in thought. He knew Mary Ann hadn't heard what he said, but was shaken anyway. "Is it true? Do I want her to marry me?" He thought as he gazed into space. He loved Mary Ann, he was sure about that, but marriage... That was a whole new prospect. He hadn't ever been in love with someone enough to want to marry them, so he wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to feel. Roy stood up and paced the floor. He wasn't sure what to do. Pretend like the thought hadn't ever occurred to him, or actually ask her to marry him?

"I'm not worthy of her hand," he thought as he slumped back down on the bed. "She's too good for me. I'm surprised she even loves me back in the first place. I don't have nearly enough to offer someone like her. She would turn me down flat. She's beautiful, funny, smart, kind, generous, hard working... And I'm just the lowly Professor, who's never really been in love before. Besides, we've only been together a day. It's too soon, it may come off as desperate or wolfish..."

As the Professor thought of nearly every excuse he could think of to disregard marriage, Mary Ann's words struck him like a bolt from the blue. "We have a love worth fighting for..." The Professor said out loud, recalling fondly what Mary Ann had told him so lovingly just earlier that day. His Mary Ann. The one that kissed him back with just as much passion, the one who had brightened his days on this forsaken island, the one who held tightly onto his hand as they walked back to the huts, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. Suddenly, Professor Roy Hinkley stopped analyzing, he stopped doubting and pondering, he stopped thinking of excuses. For the first time in a long time, he listened to what his heart told him to do.

"I love her," he said determinedly. "I truly love her more than anything in this world. I love her more than myself, I love her more than life, and I love her more than science," he finished, feeling more proud than he ever had before. "And I'm going to ask her to marry me. Even if she rejects me, even if she laughs in my face, even if she..." He shook his head, clearing away the negative thoughts. "It doesn't matter, it's worth whatever happens. I know now... I can't spend one more day without her... I know now."

Roy nodded his head, determined not to let his courage fall. He turned in the little makeshift radio on his little nightstand, and fell back into the bed, staring at the ceiling. A song came on, and upon hearing the lyrics, a smile spread across his lips. He fell asleep, determined to begin the rest of his life in the morning. As Mary Ann filled his dreams, the song played on:

_You'll never know how much I really love you  
You'll never know how much I really care._

_Listen  
Do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh Closer...Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you_

_Listen  
Do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh Closer...Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you_

_I've known the secret for a week or two  
Nobody knows, just we two_

_Listen  
Do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh Closer...let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you._

**Well there it was! The song I used was "Do you want I know a Secret," by The Beatles. And now, for my one and only question... What will Mary Ann's answer be? Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, finally... Chapter 10. I apologize for the delay. When I went to upload this, the entire chapter deleted and I had to start all over! Ah well. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Mary Ann awoke to the sound of knocking. She opened the door blearily to see a nervous Roy standing at the door. "I'm sorry Mary Ann, did I wake you?" He asked. "Yes," Mary Ann said. "But I don't mind." With that, she quickly kissed him on the cheek. Roy smiled and kissed her forehead. Then, the tension seemed to return, and he stammered out, "I was... Um... I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me?" He asked shakily. Mary Ann looked at him, puzzled. "Of course," she smiled. "Give me a minute to get ready." Roy nodded and closed the door, leaving Mary Ann to her thoughts. "What has gotten into him?" She wondered, trying to figure out why he was nervous.

As she got ready, she heard the sound of her roommate's voice. "What was that all about?" Ginger asked. Mary Ann shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He seemed so nervous. You don't think he's breaking up with me do you?" She asked fearfully. Ginger quickly shook her head no, which put Mary Ann at ease. "No! He knows your the best thing to ever happen to him. He would be a damn fool to mess this up," Ginger affirmed. Mary Ann nodded and walked out the door, seeing Roy standing there, lost in thought. "Hey, I'm ready." She said softly, startling him nonetheless. "Ah! Mary Ann, um... Yes, let's go." He stuttered, and they set off into the jungle.

They walked quietly for awhile, a tense silence filling the space between them. Finally, Mary Ann couldn't take it anymore. "Roy," she said quietly. "Are you alright? Is it something I..." She was quickly cut off by Roy, who kissed her soundly. "No! No! Sweetheart I'm sorry. You haven't done anything. I'm just a little off today." He said, holding her tight in his arms. Mary Ann smiled into his chest, relieved. "Good. Now where are you taking me?" She demanded jokingly, holding his hand as they continued walking. Roy laughed and shook his head. "Impatient are we? Don't worry, we are almost there." He said, moving a large palm leaf out of the way to reveal the cove. A small blanket was laid out in the shore, and there was a basket full of food.

Mary Ann turned and looked at Roy, who was grinning. "I believe I owe you a picnic my dear," he said teasingly. Mary Ann hugged him tightly. "You remembered your rain check!" She said happily, holding onto his arm as they walked to the blanket. They talked and ate to their hearts content, just happy to be with each other. After all the food was gone, Mary Ann leaned into Roy, watching the waves crash on the shore. "It's like a painting," she murmured, looking out into the distance. Roy nodded and stroked her hair, feeling happier than he had felt in a long time.

Suddenly, a gleam of light caught Mary Ann's eye. She looked closer and saw an object stuck in the sand near the the shore. "Roy, what is that?" She asked, pointing towards it. Roy shrugged, still stroking her hair. "I'm going to investigate," she said, and promptly stood up and walked towards it. As she got closer, she saw that it was a bottle with a message in it. She fished out the message, and opened it excitedly. It read, "Mary Ann, please turn around." After a brief moment of confusion, Mary Ann did as it said, and slowly turned around. She saw Roy behind her, who was down on one knee, and holding his class ring in his hand."Mary Ann... I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I know this isn't much, but... Will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and become my wife?" He asked, both fear and hope in his voice. Mary Ann stood there, completely speechless, before launching herself into his arms, crying and yelling, "Yes, YES! I WILL marry you Roy Hinkley!" Roy, who was also crying, picked her up and spun her around. When he finally set her down, he gave her a knee weakening kiss. After returning to the real world, they ran off back through the jungle, going back to tell their friends.

Ginger looked up to the sound of joyous shouts coming from the jungle. The next thing she knew, a radiant Mary Ann came tumbling out, yelling, "He asked me!" That's all Ginger had to hear, she let out a scream and ran toward her friend. All of the other castaways were a little slower on the uptake, until Roy came sprinting out yelling, "She said yes!" Instantly, Roy and Mary Ann were mobbed by their friends, being hugged and kissed and pounded on the back. "I knew it! Oh Thurston, isn't it marvelous?" Mrs. Howell yelled. "Good show old boy," Mr. Howell said to Roy, shaking his hand and clapping him on the back. "I told you he wasn't breaking up with you," Ginger whispered teasingly to Mary Ann. "Well gee Professor, I'd be honored to marry you two," the Skipper gushed when Roy asked him to officiate the wedding. "Gosh! A wedding! That means there's going to be a lot to do around here!" Gilligan said excitedly to nobody in particular. Over the sea of fellow castaways, Roy and Mary Ann found each other and locked eyes for a minute. Yes, it wasn't going to be the easiest existence, after all, being on an uncharted island didn't offer many comforts, but they had each other, which meant that everything would be just fine.

**Alrighty, that's chapter ten. Again sorry for the huge delay, after it deleted I got distracted by a funny thing called life, and was a little flaky about retyping the whole thing. I hope you like it, and that the ending of the chapter wasn't too cheesy. Now, for questions. What will the wedding be like? Who will walk Mary Ann down the aisle? Will Gilligan somehow manage to mess this up too? Read on to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, here it is... The wedding. This will also be the last chapter, but more on that when the story is finished. Thank you all for your support, hope you enjoy! **

Two weeks later...

The sun was blazing down on the little island, not a cloud to be seen. The Skipper stood to the side of a small platform, overseeing Gilligan as he nailed in the finishing boards. "Hurry up Gilligan, it's almost time for the Professor to get here," the Skipper said nervously, fumbling with his hat. Gilligan nodded and finished up, running off to go look for the Professor. Once the Skipper was sure Gilligan was gone, he hurriedly checked each board to make sure there were no chances for nasty surprises. Finally, the Howells and Ginger came, getting ready for the ceremony to begin.

After everything was set, Ginger went back to her and Mary Ann's hut to bring in the bride. She saw an anxious Mary Ann trying to brush the final tangles out of her hair. Ginger smiled and took the brush away from her. "Hey!" Mary Ann yelped in protest, as she tried to steal the brush back. Ginger laughed and helped Mary Ann stand up. "You look beautiful," she gushed as Mary Ann smoothed out her dress. "The Professor is one lucky guy." Mary Ann blushed and gave her friend a quick hug. "My maid of honor ain't half bad either," Mary Ann said teasingly, and together, her and Ginger walked out the door.

Roy was terrified, to say the least. He anxiously waited on top of the platform, looking for any sign of his bride. "What if she changed her mind? What if she's having second thoughts? What if she leaves me up here?" He thought, his hands shaking. Gilligan, who was the best man, noticed that the Professor was uncharacteristically pale. "You okay Professor?" He asked sincerely. Roy swallowed and laid all of his fears upon a totally unprepared Gilligan. He was quiet a moment, before saying, "Wow Professor. Normally YOU are the one who gives the answers. I don't really know that much about this stuff, but I think you're being a little silly. Mary Ann would never leave you here, she loves you. All you have to do is look at her, and even a guy like me can see that. I don't think you'll have to worry one bit. You're going to be happy together," Gilligan finished, leaving Roy with his mouth open. "Gilligan..." He started, but was cut off by the sight of Mary Ann, who was joining arms with Mr. Howell. She looked breathtaking, and suddenly, the only thing that mattered to him was Mary Ann, who was heading toward him and about to be his forever.

Mary Ann walked gracefully down the aisle. Mr. Howell, who was giving her away, patted her hand briefly to calm her nerves. When they reached Roy, Mr. Howell shook his hand, and promptly took his seat. Mary Ann looked up at Roy, who was staring at her. She smiled as he took her hand and led them to their positions as the Skipper began the ceremony. Mary Ann couldn't hear the Skipper. The only thing that was important was Roy, who looked so handsome standing in front of her, who was about to become her husband. "Do you...Mary Ann Summers, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Skipper asked, jostling Mary Ann out of her thoughts. "I do,"she answered firmly, not taking her eyes off of Roy. "And do you, Professor Roy Hinkley, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Skipper asked. Roy nodded his head, saying, "I do."

The Skipper smiled and said, "Well then, by the power invested in me by nautical law, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the..." The Skipper was cut off by a "Woah!" which came from Gilligan. He had lost his balance and was falling off of the platform, reaching out for a helping hand. The Skipper grabbed him, but lost his balance and fell off the platform as well. "Gilligan!" He yelled as they fell. Once the others were sure they weren't hurt, they began to laugh, to the amusement of the Skipper and to the embarrassment of Gilligan. "Okay, let's try this again." The Skipper said as he made it back up the platform. "You may now kiss the bride." Roy leaned in and kissed his new wife.

The other castaways let out a huge cheer. But Mary Ann and Roy, now in their own little world, didn't seem to hear them. As they started down the platform stairs, they were stopped by Gilligan, who yelled, "Look!" As they looked out into the sea before them, they saw a ship approaching in the distance. Instantly, the castaways jumped up on the platform and began to wave their arms and shout. A man on the ship held up a bullhorn and yelled, "This is the S.S Johnson, are you all okay? Stay right there!" The castaways cheered and hugged each other. Mary Ann and Roy looked at each other with wide eyes. Huge grins spread on their face. Their lips met again as the other castaways continued there celebrating. They were finally going home... as husband and wife. "I love you so much Roy. I can't imagine me being with anyone but you," Mary Ann whispered. Roy kissed her again before replying, "I feel the same. The only woman I've ever loved is you. After all this time, it was always you."

The End.

**Haha! Ended with a cliffhanger of sorts. I know, I'm evil. But, I will be posting a sequel very soon. I'm currently writing a Jurassic Park fic and an Indiana Jones fic, so as soon as I get those up and running I will start on the sequel. Probably sometime next week. If you all have any suggestions on baby names (hint hint), please tell me. Anyway, I want to say thank you for all those who read and reviewed, that meant a lot to me. Thank you for your support. Special thanks to Amaris Moon and BaronessvonTrapp for the constant reviews and the suggestions. You both rock! As always, this story is dedicated to the wonderful Russell Johnson, who was a blessing to the TV world. RIP Roy!**


End file.
